


Имя

by Twinkle_star



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Два человека - одно имя.





	Имя

Когда Мстители снова собираются вместе, то, чего опасался Тони, становится неизбежным. Капитан Америка и Доктор Стрэндж наконец знакомятся друг с другом.  
Просто в один прекрасный — на самом деле нет — момент они сталкиваются в коридоре. У Тони совершенно нет желания знакомить своих бывшего и настоящего любовников, и он просто делает вид, что его не существует. Кэп первым протягивает руку.  
— Стивен Роджерс.  
— Стивен Стрэндж.  
Тони передергивает от этой переклички. У него что, фиксация на одном имени? Почему он не мог выбрать кого-то другого?  
— Значит, вы... — начинает было Стив. Тот, который Роджерс.  
Но Тони перебивает его.  
— Прости, кэп, рады были бы поболтать, но совершенно нет времени.  
Он уходит, чувствуя пристальный взгляд между лопаток. Стрэндж, конечно, идет вместе с ним.  
— Между прочим, — замечает он, — просто неприлично говорить такие вещи, если с тобой маг, которому подвластно время.  
Полы его плаща колышутся не в такт шагам.  
Тони не отвечает.  
Стрэндж — единственный, кто помнит то же, что и он сам. Помнит Таноса, помнит, как они сражались с ним, помнит, как рассыпался в прах. Стрэндж помнит, потому что он хранитель камня времени. Для всех остальных этого просто не случилось. Они и не подозревают, что все могло быть иначе. Если бы не Тони.  
Тони не спешит рассказывать. Ему не нужна благодарность. Ему ничего не нужно, только чтобы перестали мучить кошмары о том, как Питер вновь и вновь умирает на его руках.  
Стрэндж, наверное, мог бы помочь, если бы знал.

***

Тони снятся кошмары. Во сне он дышит прерывисто, вздрагивает, изо всех сил вцепляется в одеяло — а иногда и в Стивена. Стивен мог бы помочь, но Тони молчит, и это значит — лучше не лезть. Тони о многом молчит. О Капитане Америка он тоже не рассказывал. Никто не рассказывал, но надо быть слепым, чтобы не понять.  
Стивен — не слепой.  
Ему было бы все равно — прошлое на то и прошлое, ему ли не знать, — если бы не одно «но». Он ждет, ждет долго, прежде чем решается.  
— Ты никогда не зовешь меня по имени.  
Это не вопрос, и Стивен не станет спрашивать почему. Но Тони мгновенно закрывается, встает, одевается — не говоря ни слова. Он готов уйти, но черта с два Стивен ему позволит.  
Он подходит к Тони сзади, кладет руки на плечи, и тот замирает, не застегнув до конца рубашку.  
— Тони, — тихо говорит Стивен ему на ухо. Мягко, словно Тони — животное, которое спугнет любой резкий звук. — Мое имя пишется иначе.  
Тони вздрагивает, его плечи каменеют под ладонями, и Стивену кажется: Тони сейчас развернется и ударит. Но этого не происходит.  
— Правда?  
Тони спрашивает тоном, который куда больше подошел бы потерявшему всякую веру в чудо ребенку, а не миллиардеру, гению и далее по списку.  
Его вопрос, глупый, неуместный — словно Стивен стал бы ему лгать, — пробирает насквозь. Слишком много в нем боли и горечи. И надежды.  
Стивен зажмуривается, прикусывает губу до крови — так вот что тебе нужно, Тони?  
— Да, — просто отвечает он, но чтобы разжать губы, чтобы произнести это тихо, нужна вся его сила воли. — И я терпеть не могу сокращения.  
Тони выдыхает, весь разом расслабляется в его руках.  
— Спасибо, — столь же тихо говорит он и, после почти незаметной паузы, добавляет: — Стивен.


End file.
